FE 23
7:46:48 PM Chance: And Carrick is there, currently drinking at the bar, and looking a bit less like a final fantasy character. 7:47:48 PM Ander: ((How sad is the drinking? Normal drinking or totally destroyed drinking?)) 7:48:44 PM Chance: Eh, mostly normal drinking. He's being quiet, though. 7:50:40 PM *** Ander will join the others for a drink, if they are there. *** 7:51:45 PM Chance: Whispers has taken his leave, and Chant comes in not long after. 7:52:02 PM *** Ander nods to Chant. "Hey." *** 7:52:31 PM Chance: Chant: Hey. We ready? 7:52:49 PM Ander: "Not sure. Not sure where everyone's at." 7:54:31 PM Chance: Everybody that wants to be there is there. 7:55:09 PM *** Kite may well be in his room. *** 7:55:27 PM Ander: ((Looks like it's just Ander)) 7:55:38 PM Ander: "I think Kite's getting ready." 7:55:39 PM Chance: Chant: ... where are the others, then? 7:56:02 PM *** Daneel will enter the room and join Ander. *** 7:56:02 PM Ander: "Vashti's always about. Just...a little quiet." 7:56:12 PM Ander: "And here's Daneel." 7:56:42 PM Daneel: We are heading out soon right? 7:56:58 PM Ander: "I'll go check on Kite, and see." 7:57:05 PM *** Ander heads to Kite's room. *** 8:00:44 PM Chance: Chant looks at Daneel. "I don't know if I caught your name yesterday." 8:03:35 PM *** Daneel tips his hat “the names Daneel” *** 8:03:58 PM *** Ander re-enters. Probably with Kite. *** 8:04:07 PM Chance: Chant: What kind of tricks do you have? 8:05:37 PM *** Bel shows up, shuffling some papers. *** 8:05:51 PM Chance: Chant waves at her. 8:05:58 PM *** Kite is there, yep! She's a woman again, it seems. *** 8:06:03 PM Daneel: I can pull my own weight don’t worry about that. 8:06:16 PM Chance: Chant: ... vague. 8:06:25 PM Ander: "He does magic stuff." 8:07:06 PM Ander: "Hey, Irwin. Varia's dropping off stuff for me. If one of her assistant's comes, can you let them into my room?" 8:07:16 PM Chance: Irwin nods! 8:07:53 PM Bel: Ehm, hello. 8:08:28 PM Ander: Hey, Vash. See, like I said, there but quiet. Ready to kill a vampire?" 8:08:45 PM Daneel: First we have to find the vampire. 8:08:52 PM Kite: Yes. 8:09:19 PM Chance: Chant: It's true. WE have no guarantees he'll show up. this pub fits the pattern, though. Just keep your eyes open for anything weird. 8:10:43 PM *** Ander nods. "Got'cha. You and Kite know what you'll be performing?" *** 8:10:59 PM Kite: We did have the opportunity to practice at an earlier time. 8:11:30 PM Daneel: Now who is being vague? 8:11:44 PM Bel: I mean, it's not how I'd have planned on spending the day, but I will help. 8:12:54 PM Ander: "...ok then...we ready?" 8:13:30 PM Chance: Chant: Look for vampire stuff. I don't know what we're looking for either. We've only ever been able to chase after the fact. 8:13:39 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:13:49 PM Kite: If someone dissolves into paper, we have likely found the right person. 8:14:23 PM Ander: "...I feel like at that point we're a bit late." 8:15:02 PM Chance: You guys head out, and move through the city toward the Noble Ward. 8:16:39 PM *** Ander keeps an eye out as we go. *** 8:17:15 PM *** Kite does too. *** 8:20:40 PM Chance: You see nothing strange or unusual, and reach the pub in question - a nice place called the Lady and the Tiger. 8:20:50 PM Chance: Chant looks at Kite. "... maybe a little on the nose." 8:21:23 PM Ander: "Just a bit." 8:22:15 PM Kite: ... in what way? 8:23:23 PM Chance: He flicks his tiger's tail and eyes it. 8:23:28 PM Ander: "...you're the lady. He's the tiger." 8:24:05 PM Kite: I am a commoner. 8:24:20 PM Kite: ... and he is a humanoid. 8:25:29 PM Chance: Chant: Speaking figuratively. In any case, I think it helped get us hired, so let's go. 8:26:01 PM Kite: Yes. What should I look like? 8:26:24 PM *** Ander smiles. *** 8:27:02 PM Chance: Chant: Someone different than the woman who chased him down last time. 8:28:39 PM *** Kite goes with a tall, willowy blonde half-elf, with long braided hair. She turns away from the group, Changes, and then turns back toward everybody. *** 8:29:25 PM Chance: Chant gives a thumbs up! 8:30:00 PM Kite: I was going for "actual lady." 8:30:12 PM Ander: "I think we'll do better outting this vampire dude if we don't all go in together. I'm gonna go ahead and set-up at the bar to start drinking." 8:30:19 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:30:25 PM *** Ander heads in. *** 8:31:15 PM *** Kite sticks with Chant. *** 8:32:25 PM Chance: It's a lively pub tonight! Not full, but there's enough people to make it seem busy but not cramped. 8:32:55 PM *** Ander goes to the bar and orders a decent drink. *** 8:33:36 PM *** Daneel will wait about 10 minutes after Kite and Chant enter and then go in. *** 8:34:51 PM Chance: Ander! You're presented with a drink menu. There's a rainbow of ales on tap. 8:35:33 PM Ander: "Anything you recommend?" 8:36:18 PM Chance: The barkeep, a human woman, thinks. "I'd go with the Green Lake, personally. Unless you mind a bit of bite." 8:37:23 PM *** Ander smiles in a way she hopes is not creepy. "I prefer bite." *** 8:38:43 PM Chance: She gets to pouring! Chant and Kite, you make your way over to the stage, currently empty, and Chant pulls out his violin. 8:38:55 PM Chance: What are Vashti and Daneel doing? 8:39:07 PM *** Kite remembers to smile. *** 8:42:16 PM *** Daneel will find a seat near the door and get a drink and some food. *** 8:43:04 PM Chance: You get a table near the door! You get three compliments on your hat. 8:44:25 PM *** Kite smiles the awkward smile of someone who has just reminded herself to act totally normal! *** 8:47:07 PM *** Daneel will acknowledge the compliments and keep an eye on the front area of the pub. *** 8:47:40 PM Chance: (I rolled a d3 to determine how many compliments you got.) 8:47:44 PM Chance: Vashti? 8:52:15 PM *** Bel filters in at some point and joins them, too. She tries to look like someone who just wants to relax after a hard week. It's not all that hard, because that's a fair description of her at this point. *** 8:54:30 PM *** Ander will try and subtly ask about strange comers to the bar as Kite performs. *** 8:55:53 PM Chance: ((Sorry, hold on. Computer issues.)) 8:56:10 PM Bel: happens 8:58:10 PM Ander: ((indeed)) 9:15:17 PM Chance: How do you subtly ask, Ander? 9:16:18 PM *** Ander turns to the barmaid "Busy night...any weirdos come through here?" *** 9:21:14 PM Chance: Barmaid: How do you define 'weirdo? 9:21:53 PM Ander: "Like...I dunno...dress all in black, hit up the girls at the bar, have an unexplained fear of garlic?" 9:22:52 PM Kite: ((Ander is so subtle.)) 9:23:10 PM Chance: Barmaid: ... No. ... should I be alarmed, there? 9:23:36 PM Ander: "No, probably not." 9:25:04 PM Ander: "...good drink." 9:25:09 PM *** Ander just drinks *** 9:26:05 PM *** Kite warms up with Chant, probably. *** 9:26:10 PM Chance: Barmaid: Okay. 9:26:17 PM Chance: She looks at Ander dubiously. 9:26:31 PM Chance: Vashti and Daneel, you both get whatever you order. 9:26:56 PM Ander: ((...guys...I think the barmaid might be the vampire!)) 9:29:54 PM *** Daneel will keep an eye on the crowd while eating, looking for anyone who isn’t acting like an average pub goer. *** 9:30:29 PM Chance: Give me an insight check, Daneel! 9:31:07 PM Daneel: ((12 )) 9:32:13 PM Chance: Nothing really stands out to you. Kite and Chant start warming up a bit, and there's a ripple in the crowd as people start to quiet down in preparation for the entertainment. 9:35:41 PM | Edited 9:36:18 PM Chance: Someone sidles up to the bar beside Ander, and puts down a few gold coins. "I'll have what the young lady here is having. And keep it coming." 9:36:25 PM *** Ander grimaces at "young lady". *** 9:36:45 PM *** Ander otherwise just drinks *** 9:37:34 PM Chance: "I heard you did pretty well in the gauntlet." 9:38:10 PM Ander: "I did, yes. Thank you." 9:39:23 PM Chance: "I should have known. I've always known you were something special." It is, of course, Svendari, with a completely different hairstyle this time. 9:39:47 PM Ander: "...oh motherfucker." 9:40:13 PM Ander: "What in the Song's harmony are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a jail somewhere?" 9:41:12 PM Chance: "I was. But I paid my fines, agreed to a Restraining Order with The Cleaver, and paid him back in full." 9:41:54 PM Ander: "Smart move there." 9:42:23 PM Chance: Svendari: Iwas always going to! I just had to wait for one of my other ventures to pay off. 9:42:57 PM Ander: "...I'm going to make a point of NOT asking about any of those." 9:44:41 PM | Edited 9:44:46 PM Chance: "Probably for the best, for avoiding... confusing. I got in a lot of trouble when people found out about my admittedly-poorly named 'Orphans for Food' venture. It should have been 'Food for Orphans', of course, but hindsight is always clear. 9:45:57 PM Ander: "...............ok, I'll bite. Why are you here talking to me, exactly?" 9:47:35 PM Chance: Svendali: What? Just wanted to congratulate you on your performance in the Arena. How do you think you'll fare in the Free For All? 9:47:47 PM Chance: Vashti, Kite, and Daneel, roll perception. 9:48:19 PM Daneel: ((5 )) 9:48:20 PM *** Ander smiles "I'm not worried." *** 9:48:48 PM Kite: ((2.)) 9:49:17 PM Chance: Svendali: That's not the same as an answer, is it? 9:49:54 PM Ander: ".......wait...are you trying to get odds for gambling?" 9:50:03 PM Bel: Also many sadnesses. 9:52:24 PM Chance: Svendali: Of course not! You're the last person I'd ask for that. 9:53:41 PM Chance: Give me a second set of perception checks. Ander is at disadvantage. 9:54:21 PM Ander: ((Nat 1, I am too offended by this guy to notice anything)) 9:55:17 PM Daneel: ((4, the dice have forsaken me tonight.)) 9:55:24 PM Kite: ((12.)) 9:55:30 PM Bel: Dear lawd. 9:58:02 PM | Removed 9:58:50 PM Chance: This message has been removed. 9:58:22 PM *** Ander talks to Svendali. "Well, I think I'm gonna kick ass. So, there. Whatever nefarious purpose you have for that information, now you've got it." *** 9:59:25 PM Chance: Ignore that message, that was for Vashti but I'm stupid tonight. 9:59:44 PM Ander: ((S'ok)) 9:59:48 PM Bel: worry about it. 10:05:44 PM Chance: Svendali nods. "Nefarious purpose. What makes you think I have one of those?" 10:07:05 PM Ander: ((Insight check)) 10:07:30 PM Ander: ((Forgot I had Disadv on. That's an 18 on Svendari.)) 10:09:21 PM Ander: "Dude, I may not be able to spell nefarious, but I can see it written all over your face." 10:11:52 PM Chance: Svendali: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. How about I pay for your drinks? 10:13:07 PM Ander: "Given all the money you had to give back, I don't think you could afford my drinks." 10:14:14 PM Chance: HE drops a few more gold coins on the bar. 10:14:41 PM Ander: ".....I think I'm good." 10:15:00 PM *** Ander finishes her drink and begins to leave the bar. *** 10:18:19 PM Chance: He gets up, as if to follow! 10:18:58 PM Ander: "...ok, dude, seriously. What's going on? At least give me the pitch so I can shoot it down." 10:26:18 PM Chance: His eyes dart around. "No pitch. Just.... okay, so, I have all this money now and there are people I owe money to, and... someof them aren't great and I never actually intended to pay back." 10:26:53 PM Ander: "..........wait...are you saying you need a bodyguard?" 10:29:17 PM Chance: ".... no. Yes. Maybe. I just don't want the wrong people to catch me alone, maybe..." 10:30:05 PM Chance: Daneel and Ander, give me another perception check. Ander, you're at disadvantage again, since you're being distracted. 10:30:25 PM Ander: ((Better this time. 12)) 10:31:03 PM Daneel: (( dammit I haven’t rolled double digits all night. Natural 1)) 10:32:28 PM Chance: Daneel is pretty distracted with Svendari. A lot of people are, to be fair. But ander, you spot a furtive, slightly out of place young man at a table, looking over everyone, sipping at a drink. He pulls out a notebook and starts writing something in it with a pencil. 10:33:51 PM Kite: ((OH GOD IT'S WORSE THAN A VAMPIRE, IT'S A REPORTER! KILL IT WITH FIRE!!!)) 10:34:28 PM *** Ander sighs. "Ok...um...look, stick close if you want, we'll discuss this later." *** 10:34:45 PM *** Ander runs over to either Vashti or Daneel, whoever's closer. *** 10:34:59 PM | Edited 10:35:05 PM Kite: ((Can we ship it? YES WE CAN!)) 10:35:22 PM Ander: ((Ship what? Who?)) 10:36:07 PM Chance: Daneel is closer. 10:36:41 PM *** Ander runs for Daneel in a very un-subtle attempt at subtlety. *** 10:37:37 PM *** Ander whispers at Daneel "Dude...help me!" *** 10:38:37 PM *** Daneel will turn to Ander “what’s wrong” *** 10:38:55 PM Ander: "Well, first, him." 10:38:59 PM *** Ander nods at Svendari. *** 10:39:17 PM Chance: Svendari: Ah, my friend with the fine hat. 10:40:08 PM Daneel: Hello Sven , funny running into you tonight. 10:40:32 PM Chance: Svendari: Kismet! 10:41:27 PM Ander: "Sven, stay with him! I need...I need to do something, I know that! Just...STAY!" 10:41:37 PM *** Ander runs up towards the stage. *** 10:42:54 PM Daneel: Just stick with me then. 10:42:57 PM *** Kite keeps singing, but eyes Ander. *** 10:43:37 PM *** Daneel will get up and start moving towards Ander and the stage. *** 10:44:21 PM *** Ander tries to, subtly, get Kite to look over at the guy taking notes and makes fangs with her fingers. *** 10:45:20 PM *** Kite grimaces for a moment but keeps singing and nods. *** 10:46:33 PM *** Ander will look over, subtly, at the dude, to see if he noticed anything. *** 10:50:15 PM Chance: Give me perception checks, everyone but Vashti. 10:50:44 PM Daneel: (( 11 )) 10:50:46 PM Ander: ((20, I actually do well, when not at disadvantage)) 10:50:56 PM Kite: ((1. You know, this isn't Kite's special skill.)) 10:52:41 PM Chance: You guys look over at the guy's table, and he's gone. 10:52:50 PM Ander: "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu--" 10:53:03 PM *** Ander runs back to Daneel. "Shit, something just happened!" *** 10:53:26 PM *** Kite runs out the front door, shouting "Check the back!" *** 10:53:49 PM *** Daneel runs to the back. *** 10:53:59 PM *** Ander runs to the table he was at and...wait...can I see Vashti? *** 10:57:29 PM *** Ander check the guy's table for...anything. *** 10:57:43 PM Ander: ((13 investigation, if that helps)) 10:59:23 PM Chance: Vashti is currently sitting with some half-elf guy. You don't find anything at the table the guy was sitting at, Ander -- not even his drink. 11:00:11 PM *** Ander runs for the back. I'll burn a ki point for "Step of the Wind" so I can move twice my speed to catch up. *** 11:01:22 PM Chance: You guys searching the front and back and roll perception or investigation, whichever's higher. There's starting to be a bit of confusion, and a lot of people are starting to leave for fear that something's wrong. 11:01:48 PM Kite: ((2. The dice SUPER hate me.)) 11:01:56 PM Ander: ((Oh, I rolled a nat 1, too)) 11:02:05 PM Ander: ((3 total)) 11:02:10 PM Daneel: ((14 my best roll tonight.)) 11:02:14 PM Kite: ((Me too. Second one in a row!)) 11:02:41 PM Chance: You're starting to lose track in the press of people. 11:04:01 PM Ander: "He just vanished. I was watching him. He's got some magic thing." 11:05:24 PM Daneel: Ok so what now, he is probably long gone at this point. 11:05:40 PM Kite: And we will not be hired again. 11:06:14 PM Ander: "He was taking some kind of notes. I don't get it." 11:07:50 PM Kite: ... he may have been a reviewer. 11:07:51 PM Ander: "...you said the last guy dissolved into paper?" 11:07:58 PM Ander: "...a what?" 11:08:59 PM Kite: He may have been reviewing the bar or our act. Writing is not in and of itself suspicious. What about the man Vashti was speaking with? 11:09:51 PM Ander: "...uh...I don't know, he was just some half-elf...wait, no...this guy disappeared. That...like that's not normal, right?" 11:10:11 PM Daneel: You saw him disappear? 11:10:13 PM Chance: She's still speaking with him at her table. 11:10:38 PM Ander: "Yes. He vanished as I was looking at him." 11:12:00 PM *** Kite looks to Chant. "What do you think?" *** 11:14:45 PM Daneel: We should probably grab Vashti and go before the guards show up. 11:14:54 PM Chance: Chant is currently trying to get a handle on the crowd with a song, a well known ditty about how adventurers tend to go around and just disrupt things. 11:15:40 PM *** Kite doesn't stop him, in that case. *** 11:16:32 PM Ander: "...his drink was gone too, and the book he was writing in." 11:17:53 PM Daneel: Might have not been there at all then. 11:18:10 PM Kite: An illusion. 11:18:25 PM Ander: "...can you do that? Make a whole person as an illusion?" 11:18:31 PM Kite: Yes. 11:18:49 PM Ander: "...then our vampire may be trying to distract us." 11:19:32 PM *** Daneel will look around for Sven. *** 11:20:21 PM Chance: He's there! Sticking close to Daneel. 11:20:39 PM Ander: ((So, he's just hovering around us right now)) 11:21:00 PM Bel: more like. 11:23:21 PM Kite: If so, mission accomplished. 11:26:04 PM Ander: "...ok...maybe Vashti's got something. Daneel...any chance you could figure anything from the spell?" 11:27:07 PM Daneel: Don’t think so. 11:29:42 PM *** Bel yells "Cosmic ash and blackened brain, I cast you back from whence you came! A falling Star shall be thy bane, I call you by your ancient names!" and scampers away from the half-elf. *** 11:30:12 PM Ander: ".......that's....ok, that's a thing." 11:30:15 PM Chance: Half-Elf: What? 11:30:41 PM Bel: It's HIM, you guys! 11:30:43 PM Kite: That is an undead. 11:31:05 PM *** Ander draws her sword. "Ok, finally, now I have next step." *** 11:31:10 PM *** Ander advances on the half-elf. *** 11:31:12 PM *** Daneel will cast scorching ray at the half-elf. *** 11:31:18 PM Kite: Do not strike first and ask questions later. 11:31:23 PM *** Kite heads over there. *** 11:31:35 PM Ander: ((Too late, Daneel just cast a spell)) 11:31:54 PM Chance: Daneel, roll to attack, and roll for wild talent, too. 11:32:43 PM Chance: That does in fact hit. 11:34:27 PM Daneel: It is 3 separate bolts 11:34:37 PM Chance: All three hit, roll damage. 11:37:12 PM Chance: He just says 'ow, and looks down at the smoldering hole in his torso. But it's not like... visible human bits. There's smoldering embers, like you just hit a bookshelf or something. 11:37:38 PM Kite: Stop. 11:38:07 PM Kite: What are you doing here, and why are you attempting to turn people into vampires? 11:38:33 PM *** Ander does not attack, but tries to stay between vamps and the others. *** 11:39:29 PM Chance: Half elf: Wait, what? 11:39:44 PM Kite: You are clearly some sort of book vampire. Or paper vampire. 11:39:52 PM Kite: Why? And why are you turning others into vampires? 11:41:03 PM Chance: Half elf: Yes, I mean, no, not really but kind of... Ididn't turn anyone into vampires! 11:41:15 PM Kite: Explain. 11:42:06 PM Ander: We've met another vampire so...you look pretty suspicious here, bub. 11:44:50 PM Chance: Half-Elf: I mean... Ididn't mean to to make anyone into vampires. 11:45:13 PM Chance: Half-Elf: I had no idea I could do that! That's... kind of cool, realy, but it wasn't on purpose! 11:45:31 PM Chance: Half-Elf: ... I guess that explains why I keep getting chased. 11:45:35 PM Ander: "Not cool. Very not cool." 11:45:51 PM Chance: Chant actually stops playing up on the stage to facepalm at that. 11:46:09 PM Kite: What are you? 11:47:17 PM Bel: Insight 11:48:05 PM Kite: ((18 insight.)) 11:48:21 PM Bel: Kindly do not lie about this, as you did about that last statement. 11:49:07 PM *** Bel narrows her eyes at the half-elf. *** 11:49:35 PM Kite: ... show me what is in your coat. Immediately. 11:49:55 PM Kite: Whatever the object you are attempting to hide is. 11:50:27 PM Ander: ((22 insight, cause all the cool kids were doing it)) 11:50:30 PM Daneel: ((12 insight on if he has any malicious intent)) 11:51:05 PM | Edited 11:51:18 PM Bel: [ gasp he thinks we're cool :P] 11:51:47 PM *** Ander moves towards him. *** 11:52:21 PM Chance: He takes an instintctive step back from Ander! 11:52:33 PM Chance: Roll Wisdom save, Ander. 11:52:55 PM Ander: ((Not good, 10)) 11:54:07 PM *** Ander stops advancing and puts her sword away. "Guys...I don't think it's him. He doesn't seem the type." *** 11:54:49 PM Daneel: Undo what you just did. 11:55:04 PM Kite: Show me what is under your coat. 11:55:35 PM Bel: I'm not sure how it's viewed where you come from, but imposing your will upon someone is considered terribly rude in these parts. 11:55:48 PM Kite: ((24 on Persuasion.)) 11:56:34 PM Chance: He blinks at Kite. "It's nothing! It's just my journal." 11:56:50 PM Ander: "Yeah guys. Can't a dude have a journal?" 11:56:58 PM Chance: He takes out a notebook he was concealing. "See?! Nothing.." 11:57:15 PM *** Kite takes it and looks at the most recent page. *** 11:57:34 PM Chance: He doesn't let it go! 11:57:42 PM Kite: Let go, please. 11:57:51 PM Ander: "Kite, come on. This is getting ridiculous." 11:58:02 PM Kite: Ander, you are under an enchantment. 11:58:23 PM Ander: "...that doesn't sound right." 11:59:04 PM Chance: After a brief struggle, you pull the notebook from him, Kite. 11:59:17 PM Chance: "Rude!" 11:59:24 PM Kite: Because you are under an enchantment. 11:59:29 PM *** Kite turns to the last written-on page and reads it. *** 11:59:51 PM Ander: "Kite, give the handsome stranger back his book." 12:00:12 AM *** Kite eyes Ander. *** 12:00:24 AM Kite: Clearly it is an extremely strong enchantment. 12:00:30 AM Daneel: Ander look at the hole in the handsome stranger, you are defending a walking bookshelf. 12:01:45 AM | Edited 12:02:19 AM Daneel: will make a motion like He is going to cast a spell at him to see how Ander responds. 12:02:08 AM Chance: Make a deception check against Ander's insight. 12:02:09 AM Kite: ... this is extremely strange. He seems to have written his appearance and substance in this book. 12:02:20 AM *** This message has been removed. *** 12:02:39 AM Ander: (Sorry, missed that we were rolling)) 12:02:46 AM Daneel: ((12 )) 12:02:48 AM Ander: ((16)) 12:03:17 AM *** Kite hands Vashti the book. *** 12:03:51 AM Ander: "That's not how you do that, Daneel. I've seen your attacks before." 12:03:59 AM *** Bel examines it, as well, turning to a page at random. She makes a point of clandestinely dog-earing the bottom of one of the pages, to watch his reaction. *** 12:04:50 AM Daneel: Well done, Ander gold star. 12:05:02 AM Chance: For the record, his eyes have not left the book since you took it from him. 12:05:37 AM Daneel: What happens if your book gets damaged? 12:05:48 AM Kite: That is an extremely good question. 12:06:02 AM Chance: Vampire: You wouldn't! 12:06:20 AM Kite: I suggest that if we do not hear a complete and truthful explanation soon, we find out. 12:06:35 AM Daneel: Release Ander right now as well. 12:06:45 AM Kite: You made my friend a vampire without her consent. That is not acceptable. 12:07:00 AM Ander: "Guys, I am fine. Also, he really likes his book. I think you're being mean here." 12:08:38 AM Chance: Ander, give me another wisdom save. 12:08:50 AM Ander: ((4!)) 12:09:04 AM Bel: the shenanigans begin! 12:09:21 AM Chance: You still have no idea what they're on about. The real culprit is still out there, clearly. 12:09:24 AM Kite: Explain. 12:09:41 AM Daneel: He isn’t going to Kite. 12:10:01 AM Chance: Give me an intimidation roll, Kite. 12:10:16 AM Kite: ((14.)) 12:10:36 AM Ander: "Guys, while we sit here and mess with this very handsome and lovely young man, the real vampire is escaping!" 12:11:10 AM Daneel: You are going to be so embarrassed when his control wears off Ander. 12:11:27 AM Chance: He blanches a bit at the agitated paladin. "I'msorryIfoundabookandwrotedownnotesforastoryIwaswritinganditturnedmeintothevampirefrommybook" 12:12:25 AM Kite: ((9 insight, but that's not that great!)) 12:12:52 AM Kite: ... very well. You are coming with us to the Temple. 12:12:59 AM Chance: You don't think he's acting anymore, but he's already lied once. 12:13:24 AM Ander: "...well...I am sure he didn't mean any harm to anyone." 12:13:46 AM Kite: Alternately, we can incinerate you and the book. 12:14:00 AM Chance: "Okay, okay, I'll go, I'll go!" 12:14:21 AM Daneel: Release Ander as well. 12:14:38 AM Chance: "Sorry, don't know how it works!" 12:15:03 AM | Edited 12:15:26 AM Bel: checking that. Dear lawd. 15 12:15:21 AM Daneel: Burn the book Kite. 12:15:22 AM Kite: ((Ditto. 18 Insight.)) 12:15:58 AM Ander: "Guys, I feel fantastic, really. I am sure he was only doing what he thought was best." 12:16:13 AM *** Kite grabs the guy by the arm and starts frogmarching him out of the bar. *** 12:16:31 AM Chance: "I'm going, I'm going!" 12:16:52 AM *** Daneel is walking behind ready with a fire spell if he does any funny moves. *** 12:16:58 AM Kite: Why did you turn other people into vampires? If you had a book that could do that, you could have done very many better things with it. 12:17:37 AM Chance: "I could only change me with the book." 12:17:46 AM Bel: Do you remember how it started? 12:17:50 AM Chance: "And the first time was an accident. 12:18:18 AM Chance: "After that, they were people who complained about not being strong or powerful enough. I thought I was being... nice." 12:18:31 AM Kite: Why did you not change yourself into something better. 12:18:48 AM *** Kite really will march him straight to the temple. She's really pretty angry. *** 12:18:53 AM Ander: "See? He was only trying to help. He's a good man." 12:19:09 AM Daneel: Shut up Ander. 12:19:18 AM Ander: ((I assume Svendari's trotting along behind us)) 12:19:32 AM Chance: At some point, he made himself scarce. 12:20:34 AM Chance: Bit of a long walk to the temple -- you're stopped by Songwatchers before long who want to know why you're marching him around. 12:20:47 AM *** Kite explains the situation to them and invites them to come with. *** 12:21:07 AM Chance: In the interest of wrapping up, you get to the temple. 12:21:16 AM Ander: ((Does the charm wear off at some point?)) 12:22:21 AM Chance: It does not. Vampire charm lasts a long time as it turns out. 24 hours. 12:22:46 AM Chance: Or at least until Kite's mentor Kysthic comes along, takes one look at Ander, then zaps the charm off of her. 12:22:46 AM Ander: ((This man is the worst, we should kill him)) 12:23:10 AM Kite: This man is the worst. 12:23:17 AM Ander: "......................THAT POINTY TOOTHED, PALE FACED MOTHERFUCKER!" 12:23:22 AM Ander: "IMMA KILL HIM!" 12:23:27 AM Kite: No. 12:23:45 AM Kite: ... for one thing, if you kill him, he will no longer be capable of suffering. 12:23:51 AM Chance: Kysthic: I take it this is the guy. 12:23:56 AM Kite: Which is, I believe, counter to your intent. 12:23:58 AM Kite: Yes. 12:24:06 AM *** Kite explains and has Vashti turn over the book. *** 12:24:41 AM Daneel: He is no longer wonderful and handsome and perfect Ander? 12:25:42 AM *** Ander turns the reddest she has ever been. "I can hurt you, Daneel. Hurt you in ways you cannot possibly imagine." *** 12:27:30 AM Daneel: It’s ok Ander you can have a crush on the book vampire. No one will judge you. 12:27:43 AM Chance: Does Vashti hand over the book? 12:27:53 AM *** Ander grits her teeth so hard. *** 12:28:16 AM Kite: She was being mind controlled. She does not have a "crush." 12:28:35 AM *** Bel does. She doesn't wanna risk being a Paper Vampire. She gets enough papercuts already. *** 12:30:14 AM Ander: "Any ideas what this might be?" 12:30:25 AM Chance: Kysthic takes it and turns it over to one of the Clerics, who curses a bit under his breath as he examines it with a spell. 12:31:55 AM Chance: "Misrulian artifact. None of you tried to use it, right?" 12:32:34 AM Kite: No. 12:32:36 AM Bel: No. It seemed an absolutely abhorrent thing to do. 12:34:36 AM Kite: ... and before anyone ponders the possibility of changing themselves, the artifact is likely set on him now, and it may require his death to reset it. 12:35:09 AM Ander: "...so, what's the downside?" 12:35:12 AM Chance: Kysthic: Standard procedure is to lock them away. No one's using it. 12:35:22 AM Chance: The Cleric takes the book away. 12:35:27 AM Bel: The tome seems to contain a list of his traits, as well as those of many others. I surmise that by writing new traits, one could alter the beings on its pages. Similarly, if a new name is entered, the owner's traits may become editable. Even without considering the abhorrent implications of editing someone's psyche, it seems like something that could cause an undue amount of woe. 12:36:07 AM Bel: In short, that seems like the best solution, if it cannot be destroyed outright. 12:36:59 AM Kite: Agreed. 12:37:03 AM Kite: That is extremely disturbing. 12:37:04 AM Ander: "...or it could be used to help fix things that are wrong. ...but hey, out of our hands anyway, so, fuck it, I guess." 12:37:09 AM *** Ander turns to leave. *** 12:38:28 AM Kite: How is Lilia? 12:39:26 AM Chance: Kysthic: Recovering after the ritual. She'll be back to normal in no time. 12:40:03 AM Ander: "So, you can cure her?" 12:40:30 AM Chance: Kysthic: We performed a resurrection on her.